The Party
by Sutaru
Summary: A party is being held at the mansion of the new girl who transfered from China, but something's wrong. In the middle of the party, Meilin is attacked...


Introductory  
  
If you've ever seen the Card Captors television series, ( or bought the movies/read the manga) then WHY IN GODS NAME ARE YOU HERE?!?! Lol, just kidding. Anyways, if you do know enough to know what a Clow Card is or why Keroberos looks like a stuffed animal, then you may as well skip this part and go straight to chapter one. As for those of you who think French isn't even as confusing as what I just said, read on because in this chapter, I'll explain everything (that I can think of) that you will need to know to get through my Fanfic.  
  
This anime series is about a ten year old, fourth grade girl named Sakura Avalon. Sakura has short brown hair and brown eyes and loves sports. One day, Sakura hears something stirring in her basement and goes downstairs to check. Her father is an archeologist so they basically have their own library in the basement. Sakura looks around until she finds The Book of Clow. Sakura breaks the magical seal on the Clow Book and takes out a large, long card with an intricate drawing on it. Underneath the drawings, the words "The Windy" was written. Sakura read out the name and activated the card and its powers.  
  
The Windy card blew all the cards in the book to different sections of her city, it was also the first card she captured.  
  
After Sakura broke the seal, a small stuffed animal like creature awoke and came alive from inside the book. His name was Keroberos, guardian to this magical book's seal. This small form is not his real one but he can't transform back until Sakura captures to spirit of the firey and watery cards. His smaller form allows him to hide, save energy and move around easier. Keroberos is Sakura's guide throughout the serious often going with her on card captures to give her advice and instructions.  
  
Another main character in the series is Li Showron, a Chinese transfer student from Hong Kong. Li is also ten and in the fourth grade. He is a direct descendant of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. Li has a very serious personality. When Li first transfers to Sakura's school, he is really mean to her, always putting her down and ridiculing her. He continually tries to compete with her but he has no actual way of sealing the cards, so, though he'd never admit it, he needs her help. Later though, Li works with Sakura to help her capture the cards and they work together without fighting over who gets which cards. (The cards float to whom ever they truly belong to after they have been sealed in).  
  
Other Characters:  
  
Madison Taylor: Madison is Sakura's best friend, Madison lives with her mother. Madison is Sakura's helping hand and comfort. Madison loves art and designs Sakura's outfits for her. Madison also goes with Sakura to video tape her card captures.  
  
Meilin Rae: Also a transfer student from Hong Kong. Meilin is very possessive of Li (because she has the hugest, most obvious, crush on him). Meilin is transferred when her dad's job changes. She is Li's cousin and his fiancée and has been training in martial arts with Li ever since they were about five. Meilin is excellent at gymnastics, running, and fighting.  
  
Tori Avalon: Sakura's big bro. Tori enjoys tormenting and teasing Sakura but will never let anyone else do it. He's got a thing about not liking Li too much. His best friend is Julian Star.  
  
Julian Star (a.k.a.. Yue): Tori's best friend. He is silent, shy, very kind to others and always hungry. Julian lives with his grandparents, it is unknown what happened to his parents. Sakura has a huge crush on him, but she would never tell. Actually, she can never seem to say anything when he's around, just blush a lot. Unknown to Julian is that he is also Yue, the second guardian of the Book of Clow. Yue is the strong, silent type and never seems to smile. He had no confidence in Sakura whatsoever until she beat him in a battle during the Final Judgment. Julian doesn't know about any of this, all he can remember when he IS Yue is a blackout.  
  
Zachary: Zachary has a fairly small part, but I may as well mention him anyways. He is the class president of Sakura's homeroom and one of Li's best friends. Zachary loves to tell the craziest tales and what he loves even more is that Li believes them all. He is a really strange character and is often been dragged off by his best friend, Chelsea.  
  
Eli Moon: The reincarnation of Clow Reed. He has come back for "unfinished business" involving the Clow Cards and their new owner and is constantly testing Sakura and making her tasks as hard as possible. Eli is unsure whether or not Sakura is actually capable of being the master of the Clow Cards. It's the Final Judgment all over again! He knows the task is hard and if she isn't strong enough to handle the task, then the fate of the world may be in danger.  
  
Don't laugh, okay? This is a fanfic based on a dream I had once when I was in China with my dad. It seemed real. When I started my website, I remembered my dream, and I thought it would be fun to write it down and paste it on the site. I also added a few things to it to make it more understandable to someone who's never watched the series on T.V. or read the manga. (Also, my dream just started at a weird place. I guess my I just understood what I was thinking at the time, so I added a little to the beginning.) Heh, relevancy, right? Okay, anyways, enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer :  
  
(*Smiles wickedly*) I think I'll have Syaoran Li help me with the disclaimer this time. (A wonderful idea from Kitty Neko) Syaoran: I HATE AUTHORS! SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF HERE! CALL MY LAWYER! Hetty: *throws her hand over Syaoran's mouth* "Shut up, they didn't come here to listen to your screaming." Syaoran: It was bad enough with Kitty Neko. Just tell them your stupid excuse as to why you spent months writing this stupideously short little thing. Hetty: Syaoran, if you don't shut up, I'm going.to hurt you.badly. Syaoran: And what can YOU do? You're weaker than Sakura. (*think, think* *wicked.evil.vicious smile*) Hetty: I know, why don't I just have Meilin transferred back here and she can "keep you company" while I do the disclaimer! *Smacks her hand over Syaoran's face again and pushes him out of the way*  
  
"Oh never mind! Now I can't do it the way I wanted to and it's all your fault Li! *Grabs Li and shakes him hard.* *Sigh*I think I'll just do this the old fashioned way."  
  
I do not own Card Captors. This is a story for entertainment only and shall not be sold. I am not profiting from it either. All rights and privileges belong to. uh. the creator person (I'll put in the name once I figure it out, heehee.) Oh. yeah, Clamp. Lol.  
  
The Invitation "Sakura! Get down here! You have a LETTER!!!"  
  
Tori, who was in the eleventh grade, listened as Sakura abruptly opened her door and charged down the stairs yelling, "Tori! Don't you DARE even THINK about opening it, or I'll never forgive you!!!"  
  
He laughed. Tori's little sister, Sakura, was in the fourth grade. She had brown hair, brown eyes and a moderate temper (sometimes).  
  
"Don't worry, I don't want to know what's in your pink letter!" *rip* "Oops, I accidentally ripped it open!"  
  
Sakura ran after Tori who was now headed for the kitchen. She hated when he did stuff like this. He just seemed to love to torture her. She chased after him, but Tori was in soccer, and his legs were longer. Finally, he stopped, sat down, and handed her the letter.  
  
*Gasp, Pant, GASSSPPP* "Why do you always have to do that?"  
  
"Because, squirt, you need to exercise more."  
  
*Sigh*  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Sakura yelled, knowing it would be Julian coming over to study.  
  
She ran to the door, and sure enough it was him.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura!" Julian smiled. "Is Tori home?"  
  
Sakura had a crush on Julian, and every time she saw him, she just melted, she couldn't say a thing. All she could do was blush. Embarrassed, she pointed behind her into the living room where Tori was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Julian walked into the living room and spoke a little with Tori before going into the kitchen to grab a snack and walked upstairs to Tori's room to study for a test in math tomorrow.  
  
When Julian left, Sakura's face flushed from bright red to a healthy pale- pink/peach color.  
  
Sakura ran upstairs to her room.  
  
"What's that?" Kero asked.  
  
"A letter." Sakura replied.  
  
"I can see that. Who's it from?"  
  
"I don't know yet." She replied.  
  
Quickly, Sakura opened the small pink envelope and, after reading for a while, said, "It's an invitation"  
  
"To where?"  
  
"A party at the ShaoLi estate."  
  
"Isn't that the new girl at your school?" Kero asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is. I've heard she owns the mansion. He parents are in Asia. She's Chinese, like Li."  
  
"She's not stuck up like him, is she?" Kero asked suddenly.  
  
"No, she's not stuck up. She's very nice."  
  
"So, what's the party for?"  
  
"It's a housewarming party.  
  
Sakura's father dropped her and Madison off right outside of the mansion. They looked within. It seemed many people were filing out into the courtyard.  
  
"Wow." Sakura and Madison both uttered at the same time.  
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Madison said as she gazed at the site before her. The large yard was filled with colored lights that came up from the corners of the walls, fountains and underneath trees. Two large beautiful fountains were surrounded by a ring of blue and purple light. Water was spurting upwards from a small hose within which was also surrounded by lights. In the center of the garden was a third and exceedingly large fountain which portrayed a young girl with long hair and large eyes. In her hand, she held a beautiful staff, a crystal blue orb, and at her feet was a small creature, strangely resembling Kero.  
  
Walking forward, they saw Li and Meilin. Li standing with a serious look on his face that said, "Why the heck am I here." And Meilin with a smile looking and pointing at everything.  
  
"Hey Li! Hi Meilin!" Sakura said with a large, warm smile. "We didn't expect to see you two here."  
  
"Don't look too happy." Li frowned, "We're not here for the party, and we're definitely not here because of you two."  
  
"Speak for yourself." Meilin retorted. "I'm here for the party too."  
  
"Too?" asked Sakura, tilting her head to the side and staring, confused, at the couple. "What other reason would there be?"  
  
"Amateur." Li muttered under his breath before saying out loud, "You're seriously telling me you haven't sensed it already?"  
  
"A Clow Card?" Madison spoke up for the first time.  
  
"No, a dodo bird. Of course, what else?" Meilin piped up annoyed.  
  
Madison, always being polite and courteous, just said, "Oh, of course, how silly of me."  
  
"Are you sure Li?" Sakura asked.  
  
Li nodded and motioned toward his clothing, "You can be sure I'm not dressed up for Halloween." He said, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Whatever! Let's just go! I want to see the inside of the mansion!" and with that, Meilin ran inside, Li, Madison and Sakura following slowly. Meilin always tried to change the subject when Li and Sakura started to talk about magic because she didn't have any.  
  
Sakura, Li and Madison soon lost Meilin among the crowd.  
  
"Where did she go?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't matter. She'll be fine, she can take care of herself." Li answered. "For the time being, let's look around. If you find anything suspicious, remember, come find me."  
  
Sakura nodded. ~How sweet,~ she thought with a smile, ~he's worried about me~.  
  
They separated, Madison walking with Sakura. She pouted a little because she hadn't been able to make Sakura battle costume for the potential card capture.  
  
The two of them wandered up and down the corridors of the crowded mansion, greeting people they knew and marveling at what wondering art on the walls and the chandeliers hanging from the ceiling.  
  
They wandered into the grand ballroom where she found many young girls chatting in small circles. Many round tables for four were set here and there in a diamond pattern, each an equal distance away from each other.  
  
On the left was a long table that stretched from one wall to the other. The tables were laden with food and small porcelain plates were stacked up at each end. A few people were grabbing food here and there, no line needed.  
  
Sakura looked around. To her surprise she saw Zachary. He looked so funny. He and some of his friends were running around, holding as many plates as they possibly could and ladling them with as much of each kind of food as they could, which they then returned to their table.  
  
Then, Sakura saw a young Chinese girl and recognized her as the ShaoLi's daughter and poked Madison. "Madison, look! Let's go say hi!" Sakura said as she grabbed Madison's arm and started dragging her toward the black haired girl.  
  
"Hello My name is Madison." She said politely.  
  
"Ni Hao." The Chinese girl responded.  
  
"Hi! I'm Sakura!" she just had to yell.  
  
"Nice to meet you." She replied. "My name is Xing."  
  
~She looks like Meilin~ Sakura thought ~Wow. she's pretty~  
  
"You have a lovely house."  
  
"Thank you Sakura. Are you enjoying yourselves?"  
  
"Yes." They both answered at the same time. The looked at each other and started to laugh. Xing just stood to the side and watch silently.  
  
~She's really formal, isn't she? I've got to start acting like Madison if I don't want to embarrass myself. Why is she just standing there? She reminds me of Li. How st--~  
  
Sakura thought was cut short by an ear piercing scream that (somehow) rang through the entire mansion. Quickly, Madison, Sakura and a large group of other people started to run to what seemed like the source of the yelling.  
  
When they got there, there was nothing. Sakura began to wonder what was going on and closed her eyes. ~Where are you - Clow Card?~ Suddenly, she felt it and dashed for the back of the mansion, Madison right behind her.  
  
To their surprise, when they got to the back, they found a large door and ran out it. Sakura followed the magical energy she felt being released by the Clow Card and pushed her way past masses of bushes. ~How big is this place?~  
  
Finally, they came to a clearing. To their horror, they found a card, a strange card. It was a combination of the Dash and the Jump. ~Great, just what we need.~ It's released form was standing on Meilin who had passed out. Li was already there, his sword drawn as he began to explain, "When I heard the scream, I had a horrible feeling it was going to be Meilin. I used the Lasin Board to find the card once I got here, but I didn't have time to find you two."  
  
Then, the creature jumped up and ran around Li, grabbing his sword and throwing it over the fence. Li had a shocked, but angry expression. Suddenly, he yelled, "SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?!?!?"  
  
She had been stunned, but hearing Li's words, Sakura quickly pulled out her key. Then, she saw Meilin. "Madison!".  
  
Her friend understood and nodded before going to retrieve the Chinese girl.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and returned to the task at hand.  
  
"Oh key of Clow. Power of Magic Power of Light Surrender the wand, The force ignite. RELEASE!"  
  
Her small key turned into a large staff with a strange bird head on it. Sakura pulled out a card. "Jump!" she called and jumped horizontally toward the strange card.  
  
It evaded her and leaped upwards. She followed, but wasn't quick enough. "Fly!" she called hoping it would help. She flew up but suddenly, it was coming down on her..  
  
She flew out of the way just in time but lost her balance and started to fall. She managed to regain control of herself just in time to see the card charging at her again!  
  
"Move!" and she teleported to the ground. She creature seemed annoyed, yet amused. Suddenly, it charged at her with a burst of speed and knocked the staff out of her hands and halfway across the clearing. Sakura ran for it, but the creature got in the way.  
  
Li jumped in now, Sakura was confused, he looked like he was playing with it. Then, suddenly, she looked at him and realized he was being a distraction and she ran to grab her staff. She turned around and faced the card. ~What card is it?~ she wondered. Suddenly, she realized that it didn't matter, she had to capture, even if she didn't know what it was.  
  
"Return to your original form I, Sakura, Command you! CLOW CARD!"  
  
She wasn't positive it would work, but sure enough, the card evaporated and started to move towards her.  
  
The card fell into her hand and she looked at it. She gasped. To her surprise, there was no name there. ~How could that be?~  
  
Li climbed over the fence and grabbed his sword. When he got back, he saw Sakura starring at the card. "What card is it?" he asked.  
  
"I. I don't know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
She held the card out to him and also saw that name space of the card was blank. He looked surprised, but quickly recovered. Then, it evaporated.  
  
The two of them starred at each other confused for a while, until Madison came back, telling them that Meilin had woken up.  
  
They ran inside and as Meilin explained what happened and Li scolded her for being so careless, Sakura smiled watching them argue. They were so funny and cute, like little children bickering.  
  
When Aidon picked the girls up, he offered to drive them home. When they reached Li and Meilin's house, Li turned to Sakura and said, "You know, you're not that bad at capturing anymore."  
  
Sakura watched him, surprised. ~Did he just compliment me? I wonder if he's feeling okay.~ Then she smiled. They drove Madison home, and she didn't miss the sparkle in her amber eyes as she got out of the car.  
  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
  
Just before Madison closed the door, she smiled and said, "It has begun."  
  
"What?" Sakura called, but it was too late. Then, she understood and smiled happily until she fell asleep, dreaming peaceful dreams. 


End file.
